Lay It Down
|writer = Dwayne Carter, Jr., Onika Maraj, Cory Gunz, Hudson Mohawke, Lunice Fermin Pierre II |producer = Hudson Mohawke, Lunice, Diplo (co.) }} "Lay It Down"' '''is a song by Lil Wayne from his tenth studio album ''I Am Not a Human Being II, which features guest vocals by Nicki Minaj and Cory Gunz. The song is the sixteenth track on the album (deluxe version). It was written by Wayne, Minaj, Peter Pankey, Jr., Ross Birchard, and Lunice Fermin Pierre II, produced by Hudson Mohawke and Lunice, and co-produced by Diplo. The song leaked on March 20, 2013 and was released with the rest of the album on March 26, 2013. Background The song was revealed when Wayne posted the track listing for the album on March 3, 2013.Rap-Up.com Tracklisting: Lil Wayne – ‘I Am Not a Human Being II’ Retrieved June 20, 2013. "Lay It Down" leaked along with the rest of the album on March 20, a week prior its release.Lil Wayne: I Am Not A Human Being II - Has it leaked? Retrieved June 20, 2013. As planned, the track was released as a digital download through iTunes, on March 26.iTunes: I Am Not a Human Being II (Deluxe Version) - Lil Wayne Retrieved June 20, 2013. It was originally the fifteenth track of the album but, for unknown reasons, when the album was released, it was changed as a bonus track, and pushed back one position since two tracks ("Wowzers" and "Hello") were added and "My Homies Still" was pushed to the eighteenth position, as a bonus track. Lyrics YMCMB, bitches call me Tunechi Lee I be with niggas that shoot police I keep that iron, you can get creased And if she say she didn't fuck, bitch ya lying through ya teeth They say it cost to be the boss, the ones in jail wish they were free Niggas call me Hi-C because I'm high as you can see Niggas say they paid they dues, well I'm checking your receipt Might as well go stupid since this is a stupid beat Grab the owl out the tree, and ask that bitch, who but me? Got ya bitch bent over nigga, hands to her feet Tell that pig and that cow I'll go ham if it's beef Cause all my niggas well rounded, don't fuck with none of these square niggas Mask on, Ghostface Killah, draw down and erase niggas I'm a Blood, is you a blood donor? Swisher full of that California I hit it sideways, catacorner Then she catch that nut like pneumonia Lil Tunechi Lay it down hoe Lay it down bitch Lay it down hoe Lay it down Lay it down, lay it down You hoes lay it down (x2) Put the money on the couch nigga Gimme everything up in you house nigga, Shut yo mouth nigga (x2) Start it up, vroom vroom Uppercut a bitch out the bus, boom boom Unless I get the brain, poom poom She let a nigga run and get the gang, run a train, zoom zoom Tryna get paid too soon, one deep One sweep away in a room room We getting money over here, talking shit and fucking bitches, I don't know what the fuck they doing Tune My syrup purple, my turf Earth My birth circle, I'll dirt surf you I'll squirt murk you, my verse hurtful My shooters still got curb curfews Yall bout as hot as von dutch Yall not gone harm much Hijack yall some prom busts Ain't no retreat but my arms up We don't graffiti, my bombs up It's Young Money in this shit until a nigga dead and gone If you wanna set it off, what you wanna bet it on? I'm betting the wedding's off when everything is wetted on Point 'em out, Truk ya life Fuck ya style, fuck with me You a bucket foul, niggas'll buck ya smile For a dunkin pile, you better duck it, pal Lay it down hoe Lay it down bitch Lay it down hoe Lay it down Lay it down, lay it down You hoes lay it down (x2) Put the money on the couch nigga Gimme everything up in you house nigga, Shut yo mouth nigga (x2) Shawty, what's yo name? Is you tricking? Is you paying? Is you sniffing on that cane? What the fuck is you saying? If you getting it, then you getting it It's my money I ain't splitting it I ain't tripling it, if she got a fat ass, then I'm tipping it Come out the bank, bye teller Give a bum money, hi fella Bad lil ho, high yellow Brand new Roley, sky dweller Just left from Dubai Flew private eye I made a million dollars, swear to God that ain't no lie I said them niggas was poppin Fake niggas be watchin My black glove be drippin wet, but I got my Cochran Losing ain't no option, I'm teaching bitches my doctrine The Maybach ain't poppin if it ain't got no partation Oops I mean partition, it's all a part of my vision I sit and count this money while I watch you bitches audition (x2) I don’t give a fuck You don’t hear me, you don’t see me. Bitch you gon' feel me ho Young Money Young-young Money nigga. Young-young, lay it down, lay it down, you hoes lay it down Lay it down, lay it down, you hoes lay it down, ah! }} References Category:Songs Category:Leaked songs Category:Songs featuring Minaj Category:2013